Bright Hope
by DaiRoseUchihA
Summary: La vida de Zero se ve iluminada nuevamente con la llegada de una nueva vigilante. ¿Qué pasaría si esa nueva paz se viera ensuciada por el regreso de los Kuran? Y por la aparición de un nuevo/antiguo enemigo. Mala con los Summary's. Una historia donde tú eres la protagonista.


**Konichiwa Minna-san!  
>Bueno esta historia está algo enredadita, pero espero que le tengan paciencia, todo tiene una explicación que será dada a su debido tiempo.<strong>

**Los personajes de vampire knight no son de mi autoria, yo solo los uso para darle forma y vida a mis ideas locas.**

**Unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**-_._._._._._._. **Está en peligro- = mención de tu nombre o apellido según el caso

_-Debo detenerlo___– = pensamientos

"_cayó sin hacer ruido alguno" _recuerdo tuyo o de algún personaje.

_*hizo eso y aquello otro* _evento próximo a pasar

**[…]**

_***-¿sabes lo que le estás haciendo?- **__recriminaste con furia, tu pequeña figura se abrió paso rápidamente por en medio de los demás ocupantes de la sala hasta llegar a la joven vampiresa que te miraba con desconcierto._

_**-¿Y tú eres…?- **__preguntó la joven sangre pura al tenerte parada justo en frente. La castaña te miraba de manera intrigada, la chica que se había atrevido a cuestionarla era por lo menos 4 centímetros más baja que ella y no recordaba haberla visto ni una sola vez en todos sus años de instituto, ni como parte de la clase diurna ni mucho menos como integrante de la clase nocturna._

_**-etto…etto… _._._._._._._ no deberías de hablarle así a ella…-**__ volteaste a verlo con recelo, sabías quién era esa mujer frente a ti y sabias el vínculo que tenía con el ex-cazador pero no permitirías que ella le siguiera causando más daño a Zero, porque sí, lo sabías todo, de principio a fin y querías evitar a toda costa que el de cabellos plateados volviera caer en ese abismo de angustia y soledad, querías evitar que aquella barrera que le impedía acercarse a los demás volviera a levantarse._

_Después de dedicarle una desdeñosa mirada al director volviste a dirigir tus hermosos y expresivos ojos hacia la joven vampiresa que seguía analizando tu comportamiento con gesto ahora apacible._

_**-no me importa quien seas, lo que estas pidiendo es una locura-**__escupiste con rabia que luchabas por contener.*_

[…]

Habían pasado dos años desde que la pareja Kuran abandonara las instalaciones de la academia Cross y con ello todos los vampiros que asistían a la clase nocturna. Aun después de tanto tiempo el aún seguía viendo su torpe imagen por todo el lugar, aun podía oírla regañándolo por su falta de interés hacia sus labores como prefecto, todo, aun después de dos años el aun podía sentirla, percibirla y oírla tan nítidamente que comenzaba a creer que estaba loco.

**-¿Zero-kun?** – la voz del director lo llevo nuevamente a la realidad, al igual que muchas veces se había quedado divagando en sus recuerdos de la castaña.

**-Disculpe, me retirare por ahora-** Zero jamás había sido bueno con las palabras, eso lo sabía muy bien. Kaien siempre había tratado de sacar a Zero de aquella obscuridad en la que se sumió después de haber sido testigo y único sobreviviente en el asesinato de su familia, aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos el solo jamás lo habría logrado de no ser por Yuki, su hija adoptiva, aquella frágil e inocente chica había sido la única hasta el momento en regalarle un poco de luz al último descendiente de los Kiryuu, ciertamente fue cruel de su parte puesto que después de haber sido su luz ahora ella era el motivo de su obscuridad.

**-Espera Zero-** el joven platinado se detuvo, no era muy común que el hombre a sus espaldas hablara con seriedad y las pocas veces que lo hacía era por que verdaderamente se trataba de algo importante. -**durante el próximo periodo, una nueva clase nocturna se incorporara a la academia**- no vacilo ni un segundo en dar la información más se mantenía alerta a las posibles reacciones del joven.

**-…- **

**-por órdenes de la asociación una vez que inicie el nuevo curso enviaran a un cazador para mantener al margen a los nuevos estudiantes-** Zero solo apretó sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños, sabía que la asociación de cazadores buscaba mantenerlo bajo control para poder utilizarlo en el momento en el que les fuera más conveniente pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de oponer resistencia, lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era el hecho de que, indirectamente el director tratara de ocupar el lugar de Yuki con alguien nuevo. Para el no sería tan fácil sacarla de su vida.

Kaien suspiro al ver a su hijo adoptivo abandonar la sala nuevamente sin mediar palabra alguna con él, Amaba a Yuki, por mucho tiempo fue el vínculo con la mujer que amo hace algún tiempo y el mejor que nadie comprendía el dolor de los recuerdos de un ser amado que ya no está, quería evitar a toda costa que su hijo se convirtiera en alguien como él, escondiéndose de su pasado para evitar el sufrimiento. Entre más rápido lograra que Zero superara esa etapa y lograra seguir adelante sin llevar a cuestas el recuerdo de su adorada Yuki sería mejor.

[…]

**-¡me niego! No pienso ir a un lugar como ese y mucho menos para proteger a basuras como ellos- **te removiste en tu asiento y te cruzaste de brazos al mismo tiempo que fruncías el ceño en clara evidencia de tu enojo.

**-una señorita no debe de usar ese vocabulario-** te reprimió una de tus superiores. Una mujer con aspecto un tanto masculino de cabellos marrones que no llegaban más allá de sus orejas.

El ambiente dentro de aquella oficina era tal que podría ser cortado con un cuchillo, en el centro te encontrabas tú, una hermosa joven de complexión delgada y figura menuda con una corta cabellera rebelde que no llegaba siquiera a hacer contacto con tus hombros. En esos momentos el hecho de que tú fueras el centro de atención se debía a tu rotunda negación para la misión que te había sido asignada.

**-¿no lo entiendes aun, verdad? No se te está pidiendo que realices un favor, se te está dando una O- R- D- E- N**- recalco la palabra con cierta molestia impregnada en su rostro. Tus superiores tenían la idea de que podrías llegar a ser una gran caza-vampiros pero tu insensatez, testarudez y total falta de respeto a tus superiores te limitaban y restaban demasiados puntos.

-**aun si es una orden me niego, ¿Por qué nosotros siendo C-A-Z-A-D-O-R-E-S tenemos que proteger a esas sanguijuelas?** –tu coraje se hacía cada vez más evidente, tenías firmes razones que sostenían y justificaban tu odio hacia aquellos seres de la noche, después de todo para ti solo eran bestias enfundadas dentro de un disfraz humano, podían ser muy atrayentes y agradables a la vista pero el interior de ellos, su verdadera naturaleza, era un cuento muy aparte.

-**no los protegemos, los mantenemos a raya-** aclaro Yagari. Tú le dedicaste una mirada envenenada a tu maestro, tiempo atrás habías llegado a admirar el coraje y la decisión de él que te tomara bajo su tutela hace años y él era otro de los motivos por el cual te negabas a realizar ese trabajo, el hombre que admirabas y respetabas había desaparecido hace dos años, después de ir al lugar al que a ti querían enviarte. No es que su desempeño como cazador hubiera menguado, solo te daba la impresión de haberse "ablandado" y eso no era algo que, de pasarte a ti, no te serviría de nada para lograr tus objetivos.

**-_._._._._._._. , es una orden y la tendrás que cumplir te guste o no, no está en discusión.-**fue el dictamen final del presidente de la asociación. Tu solo bufaste y maldijiste a todo el que estuviera presente en aquella sala.

**-¡Malditos viejos irreverentes!-** gritaste al mismo tiempo que salías de la habitación seguida de un fuerte azote de puerta.

**-esa mocosa imprudente merece…-**las palabras de la mujer de cabellos marrones quedaron suspendidas en el aire ante la mirada acusadora de Yagari, a pesar de tu partida el ambiente no se había aligerado ni un poco.

Aquella gente no te estaba dando la información completa, pero dentro de tu propio ofuscamiento no pudiste percibir que ellos escondían algo como normalmente lo hubieras echo. Simplemente la idea de tener que cumplir si o si esa estúpida misión se te hacia algo irreverente e innecesario, tenías un propósito fijo y sabías las cosas que debías de hacer para alcanzarlo, tu tiempo no podía ser desperdiciado en ser niñera de aquellas asquerosas sanguijuelas.

La semana siguiente se te hizo la más tortuosa que habías pasado dentro de todo tu servicio a la asociación, no solo porque tus superiores te miraran con mala cara después de aquella reunión y de tu ataque de ira, si no que al idiota del director de la academia a la que asistirías se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que te mudaras a las instalaciones antes de lo previsto, para "familiarizarte" con el entorno. Según había dicho el necesitabas conocer a profundidad tu futura área de trabajo. Sabias muy bien la gran leyenda que representaba Cross Kaien también conocido como el _"vampiro sin colmillos" _debido a su gran fuerza y destreza para eliminar vampiros. La primera vez que escuchaste hablar de él quedaste asombrada por todo lo que tus superiores decían de su persona. Sin embargo ahora te costaba demasiado trabajo creer que el payaso que tenías en frente de ti y el gran cazador al que habías admirado en tu juventud temprana hayan sido alguna vez la misma persona.

**-bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar _._._._._._._-chan, cuento contigo-**dijo de una manera que hizo que un escalofrió incomodo recorriera de ida y vuelta tu espina dorsal, definitivamente, ese hombre no podía ser el legendario caza-vampiros.

**-supongo que gracias…-**soltaste incomoda.

**-te llevare a tu habitación, para tu comodidad los cuartos de mujeres se encuentran separados de los cuartos de los hombres, además como este año hemos implementado nuevas instalaciones ahora todo el edificio anterior quedo libre, puedes disponer del edificio cómo gustes. –**suspiraste a modo de alivio. Por lo menos aquello te evitaba el teatro de la socialización y un poco de privacidad no dañaba a nadie.**-vendré a verte antes de la cena, por ahora puedes dedicarte a desempacar _._._._._._._.-chan **-nuevamente ese escalofrío recorrió tu espalda, el tono tan… cariñoso en que decía las cosas y la forma en la que decía tu nombre agregando el sufijo de cariño te hacía creer que lo que tenías en frente no era un hombre de más de 200 años sino más bien un niño mimado en el cuerpo de un hombre maduro **–etto…_._._._._._._.-chan, se me olvidaba decirte que…-**el hombre jugó con sus dedos índices como un niño el cual debía de confesar su más reciente travesura-**hace tiempo que no utilizamos este edificio como residencia…etto… quiero decir que tal vez tengas que… encargarte de la limpieza…-**sin siquiera intentar ocultar tu molestia le dedicaste una mirada amenazante. De no ser porque sabias quien era en realidad ese hombre habrías jurado que te había tenido miedo, aunque realmente no comprendías el porqué de su actitud tan infantil y desacorde –** para poder instalarte… ¡Adiós!-**ante tú abrumador silencio y tú furiosa mirada al pobre hombre no le quedó más opción que salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Al entrar al antiguo edificio el olor a humedad inundo tus fosas nasales y al ir recorriendo las habitaciones en busca de una que no requiriera demasiado esfuerzo para ser limpiada esa misma noche te encontraste con sorpresas desagradables puesto que varias de las habitaciones tenían manchas provocadas por la filtración de agua en las paredes y para tu gran incomodidad y pánico, la mayoría de las habitaciones tenían por lo menos 3 nidos de arañas en cada ventana. Por muy fuerte y dominante que fueras sabias que seguías siendo una chica con fobias y temores como cualquier otra, la más grande de ellas en tu caso era a las arañas. Soltaste un suspiro de cansancio, después de tanto buscar encontraste una recamara hasta cierto punto habitable, aunque sabías de sobra que si no querías que esos horribles animales peludos te visitaran tendrías que limpiar hasta el último rincón de ese viejo inmueble.

**-maldito vejete…ahora tendré que hacerla de cenicienta- **suspiraste una vez más, definitivamente tu estancia ahí sería difícil.

[…]

**-aun los extrañas-**la hermosa voz del hombre hizo eco en las paredes de la lujosa habitación. No había sido una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación.

**-no, solo estaba pensando en… otras cosas. **Camino de forma elegante y pausada hasta quedar justo frente al hombre cuyas facciones eran bastante similares a las de ella. Acuno su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que el hombre se inclinara para dejar que ella hiciera lo que tenía planeado. **–no te tortures por ellos, tenemos demasiado tiempo- **la mujer acariciaba con ternura los cabellos de su acompañante mientras este se dejaba hacer.

**-tarde o temprano el regresara a buscarme-**dijo con voz estoica separándose del agarre de la menor**-y ten por seguro que me encontrara-**esta vez un dejo de determinación salió a relucir. Ahora era el quien acariciaba el fino rostro de la chica.

**-hasta ese entonces, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-**dijo ella acortando distancias para poder unir sus labios con los de su ser amado, aun después de tanto tiempo algo se revolvía dentro de ella cuando besaba a aquel hombre, un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderaba de su pecho y se extendía hasta hacerla presa del remordimiento.

**-la eternidad puede ser demasiado corta en ocasiones-** le dijo aun sin terminar de cortar la unión de sus labios. Aquella mujer era una adicción para él. La había esperado por mucho tiempo, vigilando y cuidando de ella a la distancia, añorando internamente que el lugar especial en su vida no fuera ocupado por alguien más pero al mismo tiempo decidido a no intervenir si eso llegaba a suceder.

Kuran Kaname aun con todo lo retorcido de su ser había deseado a Yuki desde una edad temprana, siendo conocedor del compromiso que los unía incluso antes del nacimiento de ella tenía la firme convicción de hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su poder para mantener a aquella frágil princesa sonriendo. Sin embargo aquella convicción se había visto debilitada en diversas ocasiones con el pasar del tiempo, siendo el un ser incompleto como lo era en esos momentos en los que la otra alma que habitaba su cuerpo deseaba tomar el control del mismo y cumplir la "misión" que se le había encomendado desde hace muchos milenios atrás no podía mantener las promesas que le realizaba a la joven sangre pura.

**-tranquilo, no lo dejes entrar-** sin haber notado realmente en qué momento se separó de Yuki ahora solo podía ser consciente del inmenso dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba. Sabia reconocer a la perfección el dolor que le ocasionaba el "cambio" de alma, era precisamente ese otro residente dentro de él el que le provocaba grandes problemas, tanto a él como a su amada, ya que, no sabía si para suerte o para desgracia, el alma de su antepasado y fundador de la familia Kuran que residía dentro de él no compartía los mismos sentimientos por su hermana y eso venía siendo un arma de doble filo puesto que si bien no la odiaba llegaba a anteponer varias cosas en lugar de la seguridad de la chica haciendo que ella corra peligro a manos de cualquiera que buscara hacerse con el gran poder que conllevaba ser contenedor de un ancestro.

**-ya paso…ya paso-** las palabras de Yuki eran acompañadas por unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda de su hermano. Ella estaba realmente preocupada puesto que la voluntad de Kaname menguaba cada vez más seguido con la frecuencia de las luchas mentales que sostenía y su cuerpo se debilitaba con el paso del tiempo debido al desgaste. Sabía que muchos de los de su especie estaban interesados en el poder de su protegido pero sabía de uno es especial que esperaba el momento indicado escondido entre las sombras.

[…]


End file.
